Desolation of Issei
by Write the Night Away
Summary: Issei was born with both dragons within him, to prevent another war Azazel extracts one of them from Issei but instead of being left with the Welsh dragon Issei receives something far far more... darker? Dark fic, non-perverted, shy, and traumatized Issei.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, how are you? What are you doing right now? … Uh huh, that's nice. Me? OH I am absolutely wonderful. Just sitting here trying to make the last few hours of sweet freedom last before… **_**HIGHSCHOOL!**_

_**ON WARDS!**_

_They say when he was born his cries were so powerful that the most divine angel would bow down. Just the sheer force of the child's cries caused Heaven to go into chaos, caused Hell to reestablish everything in the books, and drove the leader of the Fallen Angels into a mass hysteria. _

"I knew this day would come, everyone who helped slay those two beasts from that war knew this day would come," Azazel was turning his organized collection of books into a mess as he searched for that spell. "Goddamn it, where is it?!"

He knew he couldn't let any faction get their hands on him; it would turn the tides so significantly that an even worst war could break out. 'Not now, not when we are so close to peace' Azazel thought as he went through the last few books that remained.

"Ah, finally," He chants as he torn a single paper out of the book. He shut his eyes and formed a portal, taking in a deep breath before jumping in.

_In the hospital_

"Ms. Hyoudou_,_ it's a beautiful boy!" The nurse said as she leaned over to hand her the child only to freeze instantly. Ms. Hyoudou's eyes went wide as she stared at the stone-still nurse ready to hand over her child; she looked around to realize that everyone in the room was frozen except her.

"Ms. Hyoudou, do you realize what your child possesses?" A masculine voice spoke; she turned to where she heard the noise, a portal of sorts opened up near the door to her room and a man walked through it.

"Who are you?" She asked, the person walked up to her bed and sat down next to her.

"My name is Azazel and I am the leader of the Fallen angels; a group of angels that were banished by God. I am here to inform you that your child bears two ever powerful items that possess the energy to kill God himself."

She looked at him confused and in disbelief; she was, but, human and, as far as she knew, there were no supernatural beings in her family tree.

"I know it's a lot to take in but here let me explain…

_You see… _(**A/N: Ugh, do I really have to explain this story I mean all of you should know about the war and everything so I'll just pick up here—**)

"... and all humans who got these two specific sacred gears would engage to battle each other. But, never before has there ever been a human who could wield these two gears together, if anyone else from a different faction got their hands on your child it could be disastrous… so I ask you and your family to go into isolation. Cut off all ties with all humans, avoid prayer and Devil worship, I'll try to aid you as much as I can, just know that this could mean the destruction of the entire universe if this war was to happen."

Issei's mother was trying her hardest to take in all the information that Azazel had just told her. She really wanted a child, to watch him/her grow up, go to school, get married, have children, and live a long wonderful life but now this was changing all her plans.  
The two sat there in silence as she went over what her next words would be.

"I… I'll do it," She said, as long as she could be close to her son she didn't mind. The fallen angel sighed in relief and handed her a piece of paper.

"I am placing a spell over this hospital that will cut off all energy that is inside it from the outside world so you should be safe but the second that your son is allowed to leave the hospital, please contact me using that page; just place it on the floor and just think of my name 'Azazel'."

She carefully listened to all the instruction, memorizing all the steps. The angel then proceeds to get up and formed another circle out of thin air, disappearing through it.

"… Congratulations!" The nurse spoke, as if that meeting with, what was his name, Azazel had never occurred. The nurse hands me the boy and I stare at him; you would never think that this adorable, little child could very well be the difference between life and death for all humans.

_11 Days later_

I held the little boy close as my husband and I arrived in our home, the angel said to contact him in the hospital but I didn't really think that was the proper place to do it so I waited until we got home.

I had explained everything to my husband and, although a little skeptical at first, he listened to me and agreed that the boy, whose name we decided would be Issei, should be in isolation and kept a secret from all the Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels.

We had our entire luggage near us, which my husband was so kind to prepare beforehand. I placed the paper on the living room carpet and I called for 'Azazel'. A similar portal from the hospital 11 days ago opened up and a very tired and messily-dressed Azazel came through it, barely keeping his cloak from falling off.

"Is he here?!" He asked, I walked up to him and showed him little Issei, who began crying at the sight of the fallen angel. "He can sense me nearby, my God, even at such a young age he can detect different life forms."

Azazel gawked at Issei, but then quickly snapped back to reality. He looked around with a serious expression, "two powerful angels and a group of devils approaching, we'd better move." He said as he created a portal, without any questions I hopped through with Issei first and my husband and Azazel came shortly after will all of the luggage with them.

We must have landed in a living room or something of the sorts; it was fairly big, not as big as our previous house which was probably in ruins by now. It looked to be a log cabin of sort with wooden walls and wooden flooring, there were 3 rooms which were on the same floor and in pretty close proximity of each other; the bedroom, guest room, and bathroom.

I could hear a roaring blizzard outside and I guessed we were in some area with artic climate or something. I held Issei, who was fast asleep, closer for warmth as Azazel raised his hands, lighting up the whole living room.

"Now I know it's not much but it was the best, most isolated place I could find," he spoke, a little out of breath. "I built it in a short time so it's not that great but it will protect you very well from the cold. There is a magical seal around it that prevents any creature from seeing it until they enter the circle."

"Um, Mr. Azazel, where exactly are we?" My husband asked, the roaring blizzard should have been a pretty big clue though.

"Why, at the peak of Mt. Everest in the Himalayas of course!" He explained, my eyes widened when I heard the word Himalayas.

"Are we really that far from home?" I asked, having sudden nostalgic thoughts of our time in our humble house.

"Sorry, but yes," Azazel spoke in sincerity. "I'll be getting some of my most trusted men and women to drop a crate of food and water that'll last for a month, every month."

He walked up to me and handed me a ring, "this ring, when worn, will suppress the wearer's powers heavily. Make sure that the boy wears that ring at all times; never should he take it off. Hell, burn it into his body if you have to!"

I gasped, shocked by his last sentence. He smiled at my reaction and slipped the ring onto little Issei who was still asleep, the ring changed size to fit his finger.

"Oh, have you given him a name for him yet?" He asked as he created a portal.

"Yes, his name is Issei," I told him, he smiled and walked into the portal.

…

**And there you have it, CHAPTER UNO!**

**Anyway, for this story to continue I am going to need feedback I am a patient person but if I feel as if a story is not getting enough feedback I'll give up on it and maybe try again sometime later but if it is doing well then I'll continue. **

**So yea, review with some helpful times or some encouraging words.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy crap! I mean wow, seriously, 10 followers, 2 favorites, and 4 reviews on the day I posted the first chapter. Damn people, I love ya!**

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: I really don't know, if I did include Vali it would change up the way I thought of this story. I mean I could try but that would take much more time.**

**Thanks for the reviews people, now…**

**ON WARDS!**

_As I grew I learnt more about the two people who I have spent my entire life so far with. They told me to refer to them as 'mom' and 'dad'. They were great people, especially my mom, she would tell me that I was shy and not very talkative but that was what made me so adorable. _

_My dad would always tell me that the best feature about me was… my voice. I never understood that, he said I always sounded like I was full of joy… never understood that._

_10 years late_

I squeezed the blanket closer to me; the raging storm was making it hard for me to actually get some sleep. I wasn't cold or anything, I am just trying to block out the yelling coming from the room next to mine. It was another one of those nights.

"I know we swore to keep Issei in isolation, but I really hate it up here!" A man yelled, he sounded angry at someone. "Why did you even accept the child?!"

"He's our boy, how could I abandon him?!" A woman yelled back, she seemed angry too but her voice wasn't as powerful.

"Well, because of that _boy_ we had to leave everything, you know how many calls I received from my mother and father, they think I am dead!" He yelled. "And we are being given less and less food, the guy said it was a month's worth but it ran out in 3 weeks!"

"I am sorry, but Issei is a growing boy and needs his food too!" She yelled back, her voice sounded raspy like she was about to cry. They have fought like this often but… never has my mom cried.

"If this continues, that boy will be the death of us!" The man yells, and then there was nothing but the sound of crying.

The storm had calmed down significantly but sleep still refused to comfort me to sleep.

'It's my fault that mom and dad are suffering?' I thought, I felt teary at the thought that my mother was being yelled at because of me. I sat up in bed and, quietly, began crying. Why didn't they just tell me, I could have just left and stopped being a problem right away!

"Dad… mom I am so sorry…" I wept getting up from my bed I made my way to the kitchen. Reaching to the top drawer, I grabbed a largest knife I could find.

Taking in a deep breath I thought my final words. 'Mom and dad,' I thought as I brought the knife close to my neck. 'I hope this will make everything better for you two.'

I tugged and closed my eyes, throat waiting for the pain to settle in but… nothing. I opened eyes and saw the ring on my finger glowing, I tugged again but nothing, it was as if the ring was stopping me from moving.

'Stupid ring,' I thought as I took off the ring and tossed it on the floor. As I felt the ring leave my finger I felt a surge of power go through my body. My heart began to burn massively and I felt as if one half of my body had just started a war with the other half.

I fell on my knees and yelled in pain. The sound must have awakened my parents, they came sprinting through the door and ran up to me.

My mother grabbed me as I struggled, clutching my heart in pain.

"Honey, what's wrong?!" She asked, settling me on the couch. I kept screaming in pain, my mother began panicking and took my shirt off. She gasped at the sight on my chest my heart wasn't beating, more like throbbing. Every time it would beat the heart out pool out of my chest and sink back in.

My father had run off to find something sort of medicine for this.

My mother started to hyperventilate as she tried to think of a solution to this. Suddenly the sound of a portal opening startled her.

Two males stepped through the red circle, smirking they walked up to where my mother and I were.

"Madame, I am sorry but that child needs to die." One of them spoke, raising his hand they made another red circle appear. "It's for the best."

"No," my mother yelled stepping in front of me. "I won't let you!"

My father stepped out of the washroom only to freeze at the sight of the two guys. His first instinct was to back away.

"Kill him," One of them commanded the other man aimed a hand in my father's direction and fired a red blast towards him as it made contact it ignited my father in flames. He began screaming in pain as the fire began to spread to the rest of his body, he tried to run outside to the snow but couldn't make it in time as he collapsed on the floor.

As his body hit the floor, the fire began to spread to the walls and the floor.

"That is the fire of the Phoenix, nothing in the world can put out its eternal flame." The man who fired the blast spoke.

"Now I ask once again, the child must die," The first man walked up to my mom and threw her to the side. "Come here, boy!" He yelled grabbing me by the neck.

The sound of another portal opening startled the two as they looked towards the sound. This time the circle was purple, and another man stepped through it he had a cloak and black feathery wings.

"Back off, fallen scum!" The second man yelled and charged at him only to be shredded to pieces by the cloaked man.

"I am Zorrok, one of Azazel's strongest warriors and I command you to leave before you face death like your companion." He said pointing his finger at the man who held me by the neck.

"Like hell," The man spoke, his body began glowing red and I felt a burning sensation in my neck.

"NO!" The cloaked man shouted but it seemed as if it was too late. The man literally exploded in a fury of fire and that was the last thing I saw.

…

'That stupid devil,' I thought as I shielded myself from the fiery impact. Everything in sight was burnt and nothing was left standing. The mother and father had died, no doubt but I could still sense a small life source.

'The kid!'

I sprinted down some of the mountain and saw him lying near the entrance to a cave, covered in snow barely alive.

I lifted him up and he moved slightly, I wrap him in my cloak. I opened up a portal and leapt through it.

'I am sorry I couldn't get here in time, Azazel-sama isn't going to be happy.'

_Later_

"I am sorry, Azazel-sama," I bowed down and begged for him to forgive me. He looked at me for a second and sighed.

"Since you managed to get the child here alive, I will not give you a harsh punishment but you will receive a punishment nonetheless." He said, he thought for a second thinking of something.

"Zorrok, you are in charge of Issei's wellbeing from now on," He spoke, I was about to yell in outrage but then I thought for a second this isn't as bad as being banished or tortured so I am not really complaining.

"You are very merciful, Azazel-sama," I got up and took my leave. The kid was in the infirmary getting patched up at the moment. So I am guess I will just have to stay there by his side until then.

'To survive such a massive explosion and still live on, what is this kid?'

**There you have it, just to let you know Zorrok is an OC but won't have a big influence in the story, I just wanted Issei to have a parental figure after his parent's death. **

**This is what I meant by I'll post more quickly, like the same day if I want to. **

**Anyway, there you go, ask in questions and I'll try to address them in the next chapter. Also exams are coming up so I'll try to post weekly but if I can't then forgive me. Yes I'll try to get another chapter next Saturday/Sunday. **

**See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eh, this will probably be a really long chapter. So yea enjoy, and I guess I'll answer some reviews now. If I didn't address your questions it's because I PM'd you already. Also I really recommend you go back and read the second chapter because I made some edits to it. **

Narakulover24: **Ask and you shall receive…**

hero91: **Thank you.**

mr I hate znt nobles kill em: **Ah, the thing is I can't do something like that or I would have to re-think my entire plot for this. I recommend you give me scenes I can do and I'll probably try to do them. **

SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan**: I actually realized this as I was writing, but I convinced myself that I need to give Issei a dark jump.**

gallegosalex12: **Although it may seem like that, it isn't and you'll realize why after this chapter.**

**That's all the reviews, I'll address you even if you hate on me because I love you… I am serious… like if I met you in real life I would probably tell you that… in public… in front of your parents… I don't care I'll do it, goddamn!**

**ANYWAYYYY ON WARDS!**

Zorrok left the room and so I was left to think by myself. 'How did the boy do it? I made sure myself that the protection circle was secure. So how did those devils get through, according to Zorrok's report Riser of the Phoenix clan was sent to kill the kid. So obviously it must have been a massive power release for the big guys in hell to pick up on it.'

I, unknowingly, began pacing around the room trying to figure out and began listing the things I did; I made sure that everything would be safe for the parents, the circle was supposed to last a century so there is no way that it depleted, I made sure that all fallen angels sent to drop off the crates where not followed in any way possible.

'Unless…' My expression turned and my hand enclosed into a fist.

"The Ring!" I yelled out loud. "Goddamn it, I told those two to keep it on the kid at all times!" Maybe I can send a solider to go retrieve the ring. No it was probably destroyed by Riser's flame.

I sighed as suddenly realization hit me, it was my last resort. I would have to pull out one of those dragons from the boy and give it to someone else. To be able to pull such a feat would require an object so powerful that even a dragon would have to give into its power and such an object did exist in this world.

It was called the Syphon of Angelus.

The item was forged by, some would say, God's greatest warrior, the beautiful and powerful Angelus. She was created this item to ensnare any being or power, be it Angel, Devil, Fallen Angel, Dragon, etc. into it and it would be kept there for a limited time or until it was given to someone else.

The time limit depends on the amount of the victim's blood was also given to the Syphon

But, there was a separate use for it, I can't remember exactly and I don't have the books on it at the moment but there was something specific it was made to contain.

Anyway that isn't important at the moment, right now I need to find this item. I remember reading about it years ago when I was an angel still, in the Vatican archive, where most angels who had a thirst for knowledge would go, in the book it told me that the Syphon was hidden away in the darkest shadows of this world.

No amount of magic could locate it, and there was no way to teleport to its location. You would have to journey across the world and hope to stumble upon it that was the only way to find it, not even God himself knows where it is.

'Well if I am going to start I might as well get started now,' I thought, exiting my throne room.

"Azazel-sama, where are you going?" Baraqiel asked, he was walking by near the hall to the armory. Being one of my strongest and most trusted men I felt like I could tell him the reason for my trip.

"Baraqiel, I am going on a journey, I don't know how long it will take me or if I will come back with the prize I seek but I am going on this journey and I won't allow anyone to stop me," I declared, I was hell-bent on finding this thing, not only to free Issei of his terrible future but to also gain one of the rarest items in the world.

"But, my liege, your kingdom needs you…" He protested.

"Silly, Baraqiel, my kingdom has been fine since the war has been over. I am not worried that anything will happen and if something does I'll report over immediately," I said, he, obviously, knew all this but was just worried for my safety.

"Yes, Azazel-sama, should I dispatch a group of soldiers with you?" He asked, not questioning my demand again.

"No, this journey will not involve any kind of conflict, I hope." I spoke; I just wanted him to get off my back. "In the time I am gone, you will be in charge of all orders that come and go here. I have given the instructions I want you to follow in my room."

With our conversation ending, we began walking in separate directions; him going to the intercoms and I going to the armory to get ready.

"Oh and, Baraqiel," I said, before we both left. "Tell Zorrok he is in charge of the child.

…

"This is insanity!" Zorrok yelled, I told him the news of Azazel-sama's leaving. "Baraqiel, tell me, does he really expect to find that _thing_. I mean wasn't it sealed away by the angels a long time ago?"

"Are you forgetting, Zorrok-kun, this is Azazel; after the war he devoted all his life to learn about the Sacred Gears, I can tell you first hand that even before the war when he was an angel he was ever so fascinated by the Gears. Often, during our angel times, we would talk about collecting all the holders of Gears and create an ultimate army to crush our enemies." I smiled, as old memories came flooding. We were young and foolish back then but it was these foolish thoughts that would come to help the fallen angels rise as a faction.

Zorrok noticed that I had spaced out for a second and left me alone to reminisce.

'Young angels like Zorrok, or my little Akeno, didn't exist in those times,' A sadness washed over me, I was really glad that Akeno was born after the war because… who knows what would have happened to a young angel that was related to someone like me.

I quickly threw that thought aside as the door slowly opened, a small little girl in a white kimono peaked her head.

"Daddy," she spoke, I smiled at her and gestured her to come to me. She pushed the door open and sprinted down the gritty red carpet that leads to the throne.

I held my arms out to her and she quickly jumped into me, I embraced her in a tight hug, and she giggled.

"Daddy, I missed you," she said as I settled her down.

"Sweetheart, I was only gone for an hour," I told her

"That's still a long time," she pouted, I smiled sympathetically at her. "It's just… mommy and I really miss you at the shrine."

"I know," I sighed. "But Azazel-sama just recently left and I need to be here to keep everything in check until he returns."

She pouted more noticeable now, and I chuckled at her, which only made her more upset. 'God, she is just like her mother was.'

"You have no idea how much you are like your mother, do you?" I asked her, she looked at me curiously with those purple eyes.

"Huh?" She asked, I never told her about how her mother and I met.

"Your pouting, your demanding yet gentle voice and your beauty, it's like you got nothing from me." I chuckled at my own joke and she smiled at me.

Then silence, she sat on my lap in silence, wanting to ask me but afraid of the answer.

"Daddy," she finally spoke. "How did you and mommy meet?"

'Guess it's 'bout time she asked me.'

"Well, sweetheart, it was long ago I can't remember the exact date and location." I moved around a bit to get more comfortable because it was a long story. "You see, back then I wasn't the powerful daddy you know today, back then I was more like… like you when you meet someone new," I spoke, I guess she did get something from me.

"Hey!" She yelled, and I laughed.

"Anyway, I wasn't the most social person in the world and my mom and dad, your grandparents, were very protective of me, so I didn't meet a lot of people when I was younger and that really affected so I ending up being very antisocial. Not like I couldn't speak to people properly, it's just I didn't prefer to. Anyway, we would often have these huge gatherings and angels from all over heaven would come just to our parties, but, as I got older, I preferred to stay in my room. My dad would always tell me to be social and my mom would always try to coax me out during the middle of the party to go mingle and meet someone but I would never go.

But on summer's set of Zelfem was different, on the last day of summer we held a massive party, so large that almost every angel would come, even some royal devil families would show up and often times some angels would be accompanied by humans."

"I planned to stay in my room throughout the party as usual but this time it was different. My dad came into my room and gave a firm talking to, saying that I actually had to participated, and that he had put up with me for long enough also that I had to go and have at least one dance on the final song. I groaned and didn't want to but then he gave an offer I couldn't refuse, he said that I did all that I would never have to come to another party again. Reluctant at first but I eventually agreed. The party wasn't all that great, all the adults were quietly talking and almost all the people there my age were girls, I guess word got out that I was actually in this year's part so all the girls got ready, and all they did was flirt with me I was sick of it and thought that if I saw one more girl I would lose my mind. But then I saw _her…_

…

…

'_God why did you force me to come out of my hole,' I yelled in my head as another girl set her sights on me. I quickly retreated to the wine fountain, but I was still looking behind me to make sure that the girl wasn't following me. I was not paying attention to where I was going and I ran right into someone, I wasn't being yelled at instantly so I knew it wasn't an adult. _

"_Whoa, you're in a rush," I looked down and I realized I ran right into a girl. I instantly helped her up and she brushed herself off._

"_I am so sorry," I said and she just waved it off. "Are you ok?" _

"_I'm fine, don't worry," She said, I was about to take my leave but then the final song of the evening began playing and I remembered the deal with my dad. With no other girl in sight, I quickly grabbed the girl I just knocked over and made my way to the dance floor. _

"_Hey, whoa!" She protested as I dragged her to the dance floor. "What're you doing?" _

"_Would you like to dance?" I asked her, she blush and looked at me confused. _

"_Me?" She asked. _

"_Yes," I said getting a little impatient. _

"_I don't know, I never have danced before," she said, I smiled at her. _

"_Just follow me and you should be fine…" before she could protest I grabbed her right hand with my left and locked my right hand around her waist and we began moving to the rhythm of the song. It was then I really began to notice my partner. She had long silky black hair but it was tided in a ponytail, her beautiful purple eyes, her rosy lips, the way she struggled to move in sync with me, the way she would mess up a bit and become really embarrassed, how when she briefly locked eyes with me she would look away blushing. I was so lost in her I didn't even notice that song was over, I quickly let go of her and we both stood there awkwardly._

"_Well I have to go back, I was originally here to accompany someone but he just disappeared so I was left wandering around," She said, I suddenly became curious in her. _

"_Wait, you aren't from here?" I asked her, she smiled._

"_No, I am human," She said, I stared at her in disbelief. _

"_No way, you are so beautiful though?" I quickly shut my mouth in realization to what I said, I blushed while she her smile turned into a grin. _

"_What are you saying that humans can't be beautiful?" She asked, in a teasing manor. _

"_I… I didn't mean it like that…" She giggled and I smiled too. _

"_I know you didn't, but yes I was to accompanying an angel here and," she looked behind me. "He seems to be calling me over right now, sorry but I have to go." _

_Before she left my grasp, I need to know. _

"_Hey, wait!" I called to her. _

"_Yes?" She turned around. I stared at her again taken away by her again. _

"_What's your name?" I asked her, she giggled. _

"_Shuri... Shuri Himejima…" She said, turned around and walked back to her companion. _

_I turned back and walked away from the girl that just stole my heart._

…

…

"That's it!" She asked me, she was on the edge of her seat taking in everything I told her.

"Well you said you wanted to hear about when I first met her," I retorted, she looked at me again.

"Wait you two met again?" She asked. I shook my head in response.

"Oh yes, it was as if by fate, really," I looked up at the time. "Ah, Akeno, you have to go back to your mother."

She let out an 'aw' and grabbed me.

"Why can't mom and I live here with you, daddy?" She asked, I hated answering this question because it hurt me just as much as it hurt her.

"Because… this is a workplace and I can't have my family here, Azazel-sama won't allow it…" I told her gently.

"But aren't you in charge now, daddy." She looked up at me innocently I could never find it in my heart to yell at her, never.

"Akeno…" I said to her and she looked away from me, pouting. "Next time, I'll tell you the story of how your mother and I fell in love."

She looked up at me, happily, "really?!" She asked.

"Yes of course, but now you have to go back home," I said opening a portal to the shrine, she let jumped out of my lap and ran into the portal. "Tell your mother I said 'hi', Akeno!"

She disappeared into the portal but I kept staring at where she was.

'God how I wish I could be with you two…'

…

'_Where am I?_' I wondered through the endless void, freefalling.

'Am I dead?' Was the second thought that popped in my head while tumbling into to, seemingly, nowhere.

'If I died, where would I go, Heaven or Hell…' I thought, only to be reminded of my parents. 'Oh of course I am going to Hell, I am the worst person in the world. I can't even commit suicide without messing up. I am so sorry mom and dad. I know I was the worst thing that ever happened to you two and I would understand if you never forgive me."

'_Hey, wake up…' _

'God? No, no I am going to hell, there is no way that's God.'

'_Wake up!' _

'What do you mean, wake up?'

'_Now, kid!' _

I jolted up when someone pulled violently on my nose.

"Finally," A voice spoke, I was about to give this person a piece of my mind and my fist until I saw who it was.

"Oh…" I spoke he raised an eyebrow at me. "You were there, weren't you?"

"You mean when your parents died, yes I was there," I cringed at the way he just bluntly said it and all my anger faded.

I heard him snicker, "are you laughing at my misery?" I asked him angrily.

"You aren't blaming yourself for their death, are you?" I glared at him. "Psh, so typical, kid it isn't your fault. It wasn't your choice to be born with those gears."

I gave up on being angry and began listening to what he was telling me. "What do you mean," I asked.

"Some humans are born with these weapons called Sacred Gears, some are very powerful compared to others, just one of the two you have is really rare! So yea, it was no doubt that Devils and Angels would be all out for you, and your parents knew this, so don't blame yourself over their deaths." Even though there was no comfort or sincerity in his voice it was still assuring to me. "Now get up."

"Huh?" I blurted, he had already started to move so I hoped out of the bed quickly but quickly grabbed my torso in pain.

"Don't stress yourself, you broke 3 ribs and they had to give you artificial ones," he explained. "If you move too much, the wound will reopen and I don't want to have to stich you back together."

It was pretty obvious he didn't care for me and was probably just doing his job. I sighed and quietly followed, he would glance back at me to make sure I was following.

I realized that I was actually wearing new clothing. Guess my old ones must have been destroyed; I had a bland white t-shirt and loose white jeans but no shoes I was walking bare feet.

The hallway looked so dark and grimy and it made me feel disgusted for being bare feet here. Sometimes I would hear the sounds of screaming coming from rooms and I would glance quickly while passing by to see angels with black wings screaming and struggling on a bed while many doctors restrain them, and sometimes I would need to get out of the way so that a gurney could get by.

'Where am I?' I thought.

"You're in the Fallen Angel's HQ," he answered, as if reading my mind.

"What're Fallen Angels?" I asked, he sighed.

"Maybe some other time," he said, that shut me up and pace behind him. We eventually walked through a door, and then another one, and then another until we eventually reached a large room with a red carpet and a throne of sorts.

There was a man sitting on the throne. He seemed distracted by something in his hand; he looked like a very scary person but he had a smile like he had just seen his child for the first time. Suddenly the man in front of me bowed, "Baraqiel-sama, I have brought the boy as by your requested."

He snapped out of his trance and looked around, "Oh, Zorrok, you did."

"Yes, Issei Hyoudou, the holder of the Two Heavenly dragons." He said in a monotone, yet firm voice.

"Hm, good," The man on the throne spoke. I was quietly sitting through this while the conversation was going on.

"Your instructions, from Azazel-sama, are to get a sample of both of the gears from the boy and a vial of his blood," I saw Zorrok's eyes widen.

"But that'll take forever!" He spoke, really out of form for him.

The man smirked at him, "well, Zorrok, refusing Azazel's orders, eh, aren't we getting a bit rebellious?"

Zorrok got really embarrassed by the comment but quickly gathered himself.

"If Azazel-sama requests it, then so be it," He said.

"Ever the kiss ass, aren't we, Zorrok," A new voice spoke out.

"_Raynare_," He hissed.

"Hello, Zorrok," This new woman said, she had a very… different look to her… very revealing, I avoided looking at her but it was kinda hard. She looked to be a bit older than me maybe 15 I was hoping she wouldn't notice me staring at her. Luckily she ignored me and walked up beside Zorrok.

"Baraqiel, who's the kid," she asked, pointed her thumb at me.

"That is the holder of both Heavenly dragon gears," he said going back to fiddling around with the object in his hand.

She walked up to me and leaned down to inspect me closer, I tried my hardest to not look at the massive amount of cleavage she was flashing in front of me. She quickly grabbed me and pulled me into a suffocating hug.

"All I see is a pool of innocence I wanna splash around in," she said, laughing.

"Don't antagonize the boy, Raynare," Baraqiel spoke, not actually looking at her. She stopped and I started breathing in heavily, which only made her laugh even more.

"Aw, did my boobs suffocate you?" She said, I began blushing and didn't answer.

"Like I was saying," Baraqiel said, catching Raynare's attention. "You are in charge of training the boy, Zorrok. I want that sample before Azazel-sama comes back."

"Oo, can I be a part of this too," Raynare asked.

"No way, stay out of this wretch," Zorrok hissed. "Azazel wanted the best, not the shit scraps from the bottom of a cesspool!"

Raynare growled at him, "well if he wanted the best he would have called me, not this 24/7 Automatic Ass Kisser."

"Goddamn you little bitch, I will strike you down right now," Zorrok yelled, charging a black orb in his hand.

"Oh. Bring. It. On, asshole," Raynare retorted forming a purple bolt in her hand.

"Enough!" Baraqiel yelled, his booming voice startled me. "I say that you both work on the kid, you know, you head are better than one."

Raynare clapped happily while Zorrok grumbled quietly.

I was suddenly grabbed by Raynare and dragged away, "come on, I call dibs on training him first!"

"Ugh, she doesn't even know what she is trying to achieve," Zorrok groaned, slowly following after us.

_Months later…_

_I have familiarized myself pretty well around here, sure it was a bit tough to navigate at first but, thanks to Zorrok, I found my way around pretty easily. The training however wasn't, I had two teachers who had completely different methods; one believed that I should train hard and it would become easier for me to achieve the Gear whereas the other says that it'll take too long if we do that and that we should just force the Gear onto me. _

_After months and months of training, I have only been able to achieve the Welsh dragon's gear for about 5 minutes. I hated myself for being so weak but that was really all I could pull off, although Zorrok wasn't really that mad. Instead he just took a chip off of the red gauntlet and let it go. _

_After that we practiced on getting the Vanishing dragon's gear to come out, now this proved to be a daunting task because apparently since the first dragon's gear I got was the Welsh dragon's it would be nearly impossible for me to even get the Vanishing dragon's gear. _

_After nights and days going by I managed to pull it off for about 15 seconds, it was short but just enough for Zorrok to chip off a bit. _

_But then, we never practiced again. Instead, Zorrok kept asking about my personal life, how my parents were, and how it was like to live in isolation for so long. It was weird at first but I kind of grew into talking to him, I liked it. He became less and less like a teacher and more like a… friend. _

"Hey, Issei," He asked me one day while I was sitting on the bench for my daily checkup on my ribs. "Did it hurt when your parents said those things about you?"

It was a weird question but a question nonetheless and from my friend too.

"Yea, it hurt really badly and I nearly killed myself over it," I said smiling at myself. "I still question what I did to make them say that, but in the end there was nothing I could do really. It's like you said that day at the hospital room, they chose this and knew of the consequence so I should be too worried over it."

Silence

"Yea…" He finally spoke. "I did, didn't I?"

…

**And there you have it.**

**The 3****rd****, 4000+ word, chapter, I have finally gotten a bit of an order of posting down. I will post a weeks' worth chapter first and it'll go up on Friday or something and on Saturday and Sunday small 1000 or 2000 word chapters will go up. How do you guys like that? **

**I have been writing about every day on this chapter from Monday to Thursday and then on Friday I review it 3 times before posting it. **

**Also, yes I know the true story behind how Akeno's mom and Baraqiel met but I wanted to ad my own twist to it. It was so tragic that she died because people didn't like the whole fallen angel and human thing. And yes, I will refer to 'Angels, Devils, Fallen Angels, Dragons' or any other creatures that has more than one of its kinds of species without a capital letter.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter; look forward to the next 2 on Sat and Sun. **

**Canadian weather is being a bitch… **


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you like the schedule I am keeping and I'll also try to keep it going through exams too but if I can't I'll let you guys know beforehand. I am about 13 more days from exams so yea… QUESTION TIME! **

SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: **Holy crap, I honestly laughed so hard when I saw this. I don't plan on doing that man. Don't worry. And yes, Raynare will be a part in the story but she'll be pretty pissed at Issei later on… But now I am just saying too much**

Karlos1234ify: **Yeaup, that was the plan. Yea I knew I threw a lot in that last chapter but I was getting a bit impatient so I didn't wanna drag it on. I apologize for that… **

**Thanks for the all the feedback guys. I am honestly so surprised people would actually give this story a shot. Hell, already, the story is in a community! **

**Geez you guys are the best! **

**ON WARDS!**

_It's been about 11 months since I was put in charge of Issei, at first it was more like a chore but now it's that bad. I have gotten, surprisingly, attached to the kid, I don't know why, he just seems so naïve and oblivious it almost seems. I used to think of myself as his mentor but now I… really consider him more like my little brother. _

_I am smarter than him, stronger than him, for now, so I have to protect him and teach him about the dangers of the powers until he can grow up to become smarter. _

_Right now I have to give my monthly report of Issei's wellbeing to Baraqiel, who is still in charge. I haven't had any word from Azazel-sama since his departure. I don't know how close or far he is at the moment, so all we can do is wait._

Baraqiel was talking to another high-ranking fallen angel at the moment so I remained silent until their conversation was over.

'_Azazel… close… soon…_' I managed to pick up from their conversation but decided to ignore the rest and just wait.

Finally the two stopped their conversation, Baraqiel looked much more concerned than before.

"Issei has been very lively now and more talkative. He had no more injuries since his last checkup." I read the report, but Baraqiel was still just lost in his thoughts. "Baraqiel-sama?"

"Oh," He said, finally giving his attention to me. "That's great Zorrok, what about his training?"

I sighed, "like I told you in the previous report, we had all we wanted from his training so there is no need to train him any longer."

Baraqiel looked at me funny, "oh did you? You're usually so boring I tend to tone you out." I glared at him only from him to laugh at me. "Anyway, so I heard that you and Issei have been getting pretty close lately?"

"Who told you that?" I asked.

"Raynare," he responded.

'Curse that little witch, doesn't she realize that something should just be left alone.' I thought angrily.

"You can curse Raynare all you want in your mine Zorrok," Baraqiel smiled. "But I really recommend you don't get too attached to the kid." His voice suddenly becoming more serious.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"Because when Azazel-sama returns with the Syphon…" He suddenly stopped but it was too late, I was already too curious.

"What, is Issei going to be ok?" He sighed, which was never a good sign.

"You see, the few times that the Syphon has been used to capture something the host of that being usually… dies," He said, I stared at him with wide eyes.

"Wh…wha," I stuttered, "dies?"

"Throughout its existence that Syphon has only been used about 5 to 10 times, there is no exact number, but every time the host died." I was beginning to worry. "However, you never know, I mean it was only used 5 or 10 times, so maybe those hosts were just weak."

"Wait, should I train Issei more?" I asked a little hopeful. "I mean you did say the host was weak."

"Normally I would recommend it but," he spoke. "In this situation, I say no. Think about it, if the dragons are stronger they would require more energy to be pulled out and there would be a high chance that Issei wouldn't survive the process."

Silence.

"So, there is no easy way to save him?" I asked.

"Nope." He responded.

"… I'll take my leave now…"I said walking towards the exit.

"Remember what I said Zorrok, don't get too attached, it's only gonna hurt more…"

'_Psh, I guess it's a little too late for that…' _

…

_I thought about it for days, a way to save Issei from his fate. I tried many ways but there is only one I can think of, to free him. I will open a portal and allow him to escape. _

_As for me… I'll take the consequences. _

I walked into the room of the soon to be 13 year old. He was playing on his little Gameboy I got him a while ago.

"Hey, what're you doing?" I asked him.

"Zorrok, hi!" He responded placing the Gameboy on the couch and running up to me to give me a hug.

"hehe, easy, you're getting bigger," I said, returning the hug.

"Oh," he ran back to the couch and I followed. "I am about to defeat the Elite four!"

"Who?" I asked.

"They are the 4 powerful trainers you have to battle before you can battle the champion, and I am about to be the Dragonmaster Lance!"

"That's great," he went quiet and I leaned over to see what was going on.

"Yes!" He cheered, I smiled at him. "Now time to battle the champion! I wonder who it could be."

We both watched the screen in silence to reveal a small pixelated character with spikey hair.

"Gary?!" He yelled. "He's the champion?!"

"Who's Gary?" I asked, wow maybe I should just play the game.

"Oh, he's my rival from the beginning of the game," he spoke. "He must have defeated the league before me."

I watched silently as he battled the 'champion'. How he would change the creatures, use potions and occasionally yell for losing. I realized I was also getting into it, as I would cheer with him when he defeated on of 'Gary's' monsters and I would groan when Gary defeated one of his monsters.

"Looks like it's just down to you, Charizard!" He said, as his character sends out a large dragon from a ball, Gary tosses his Blastoise out. "A fire against a water type, Gary has the advantage."

It was actually quite a close battle, 'Red's' Charizard had come close to being defeated many times but after many super restores and many ineffective moves, Red had won.

"Yes," Issei cheered, I congratulated him for his small victory in a game. "I beat the league champion, I can't believe I beat the odds and won. There is no way my Charizard should have won that! I thought I was gonna die."

My happiness died at that last word and I was reminded why I was even here in the first place; to say goodbye to Issei.

"Hey, Issei can you pause you game for a second," I asked, he hit a button and walked up beside me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, Baraqiel was right, I am hurting so bad.

"Did you have a good time here?" I asked, he nodded.

"It was great! I never had that much fun on that mountain, plus I made so many good friends like you and Raynare."

It was true, sure people thought that Issei was a nuisance at first but many people began to like him. Many patients would love to have his company to talk to and he loved helping out the fallen angels with their work, sure he couldn't do much but he still had fun doing it. A lot of people liked Issei here and would be really saddened to hear if he had left but it's better than hearing he… died.

"I think it's time you left, Issei," He looked at me with a really confused expression.

"What do you mean leave, I mean what about Azazel-sama?" He asked, goddamn it he still remembers that day, months ago.

"Don't worry about it… the project was canceled," I said, trying hard not to sound sad. "They said that you are allowed to leave."

"But I don't wanna leave!" He yelled, I looked at him shocked and nearly started to cry.

"I know you don't but… it's for you own safety Issei, please." I asked him, he looked furious.

"Is it because I am a problem to you? Because if that's the case I'll leave right now!" No, he's wrong.

"No! No, it's not because of that… you're my best friend Issei," He calmed down when he realized I wasn't lying. "That's why I am doing this for you… if you stay here you'll be ki—"

Suddenly the door flew open.

"Zorrok-kun, prep the boy," It was that high-ranking fallen angel talking to Baraqiel a couple of days ago.

"Azazel-sama has returned…"

**DUH DUH DAAAAA**

**Cliffhangers…. You hate 'em. I love 'em. **

**Anyway yea he's back! Look forward to tomorrow's chapter people. **

**Thanks for giving this story a chance.**


	5. Chapter 5

**You might be thinking, ANOTHER CHAPTER ON THE SAME DAY. OH, James, you are so kind! **

**Why thank you… I know I am… and yea… that's really my name. **

Karlos1234ify: **I am sorry but that isn't what's going to happen. Let me just let you know right now that nothing can prepare you for what I have in store. You'll find out about Issei's 'real' power which he receives a bit later on but… that's all I am unveiling **

I was in pure shock, Azazel's back?! And he decides to show up today, of all days? God this has to be some world record for bad times.

"Really," I asked, I looked at Issei who seemed all too confused.

"Yes, and he is requesting you bring Issei to him right away," She spoke. "He doesn't intend on waiting, he wishes to take one today."

"What!?" I yelled, right now? I didn't even get a chance to tell Issei what his fate was going to be.

"Now, Zorrok!" She yelled, I balled my hand into a fist and forced myself up.

"Come on, Issei," I said angrily, gesturing for him to follow. I was going to hate myself for this so much tomorrow. He placed his Gameboy on the couch and followed me.

We silently walked through the halls, each step we got closer to the testing room I felt my heart would come closer to imploding. I thought of any escape routes I could find, but there was no way of getting out of here, especially with her around.

"What's going to happen, Zorrok-sama?" Issei asked innocently, his voice hurt me like a thousand spears.

"Nothing… we're just going to clear up some problems… with you… don't worry about it," I told him, I was glad I wasn't facing him or I don't think I would have been able to lie to him.

'… this maybe the last time I get to talk to him… my best friend, my little… brother…' I thought, I fought back tears as we walked into the testing chamber.

"_Ah I see you have arrived_," I heard Azazel's voice over the intercoms in the room. It was a dark and grey room with barely any lighting in it. In the middle, however, there was a tiny suspended platform which was still attached to the floor, on the platform, however, was a wooden cross with straps on the side, I guess nailing him to the cross wasn't a viable.

"_Just strap Issei to the cross and we'll begin," _The intercoms spoke, I hesitantly complied. Issei followed me quietly, I lifted him up and the other fallen angel strapped him into place.

"Zorrok, what's going to happen to me?" He asked, getting suspicious of my lie.

"Don't worry you'll be fine," I reassured him, even though I knew exactly what was going to happen. I gave the thumbs up to the little window near the ceiling, that's where all the scientists, doctors and spectators view the chamber from.

"_Alright, please the both of you should come up to the viewing room now." _

"Wait, Zorrok don't go!" Issei yelled at me before I left. I stopped and walked back to him.

"Don't worry," I told him. "If anything goes wrong just call me and I'll come down there immediately."

"O…Ok…" He said nervously, I couldn't falter under him or I would totally give away that I am lying so I smiled at him.

I left the room and made my way to the viewing chamber as fast as possible.

"Azazel-sama, do we have to do this," I asked, he was standing near the window looking down at something. He didn't even bother to look at me.

"Look at that, Zorrok," He gestures me over I walk up to him and look inside in chamber. There were 3 people down there with Issei, who looked surprisingly calm, and they seemed to be placing this object in front of Issei.

"What is that," I asked him, a little afraid of the answer.

"That," he said proudly. "Is the Syphon of Angelus that powerful artifact has been lost of ages and I finally found it. I… I almost can't believe it."

It was looked much like an oversized mace really, with long sharp arc coming out on four sides of it. However the most unique thing about this object was the purple aurora flaring from inside the object's middle.

"Why is it oozing that purple stuff?" I asked him.

"That is the essence of the previous being trapped inside that thing," He responded. "However that being was long killed inside of it, atleast that's what the worshippers told me. They were the people I got this artifact from. These weird cult guys, they were dresses in all black and seemed really shady. When I told them what it was for they said they'd gladly donate it."

I had too many questions still but I didn't ask. I was actually beginning to pray in my head, pray that Issei would survive this.

I watched the cult members place the Syphon on the floor and then begin pouring some weird symbol on the floor around it, then one of them took out the vial of, what looked to be, the Vanishing dragon and placed it inside the middle of the syphon followed by the blood. The Syphon suddenly stood up straight and didn't fall over.

The guy gave the thumbs up and then all of them left the room.

"Alright we have the go ahead," Azazel said to the team of scientists and doctors who were also in the room with us. "Are the vitality displays a go?"

"Check!" One of the female fallen angels responded.

"Restraints?" Azazel asked.

"Check!" A male responded.

"Alright everything is a go," He said.

"_By the powers of the Angelus, God's greatest warrior, I ensnare the being within the host. Come out, Heavenly White Vanishing dragon!" _

Suddenly the room turned purple and an aurora poured out of the Syphon, encircling Issei, who looked very scared now.

The purple aurora jumped inside of Issei, and then the Syphon stopped glowing purple and glowed more yellowish, like a heavenly light.

A light shot out of the Syphon and hit Issei on his left arm, he screamed out in pain. I quickly covered my ears to prevent myself from hearing his cries.

No matter how hard I tried I kept hearing his screaming and him yelling out for my name. I collapsed on my knees and tried my hardest to ignore him.

But he just kept on screaming so loudly, it hurt so much that I am the reason he is suffering right now.

"_Zorrok! Help, please!" _

'God stop it!'

"_You said you would help me!" _

'Issei, I am so sorry!'

Suddenly there was silence, I looked up and saw Azazel saying something to the female in charge of vitality. I uncovered my ears.

"What's the damage?" He asked.

"Sir, his vocal cords have torn…" She responded. "Beyond repair…"

'I couldn't believe my ears. I didn't want to believe them. Did that mean that… that… Issei I am so sorry!'

I looked up at Azazel, "Azazel-sama with all due respect, please stop this, he has suffered enough."

"You're right, and I have already gotten what I wanted."

'What?'

"Wait, he survived?" I asked him, he nodded. I shot up and look at Issei; he was coughing out blood and was still strapped to the cross. His left arm was burnt badly.

'But he is still alive…'

"Can you release him now, Azazel-sama?" I asked him, I just wanted to help Issei as fast as possible.

"No," I looked at him in shock.

"What do you mean no, why not!" I yelled.

"I suggest you watch your tone, Zorrok," he yelled, I calmed my rage down. "Because I am not finished with him just yet. I intend to take both dragons from him, I am not going to miss this opportunity to have these powerful sacred gears."

"…what…"

"I am sorry Zorrok but Issei is not allowed to leave until I am finished taking both of those dragons." He commanded.

"But he won't survive a second time, please don't do this Azazel-sama." I begged, goddamn it I wasn't gonna rely on another miracle.

"So," He said emotionlessly. "As far as I am concerned, he owns me his life. If it weren't for me he would be a frozen corpse on that mountain. I sent you there to make sure they didn't take him, it would have been better for me if he had died that day."

"…"

"And that's final Zorrok!" He said, leaving me in to room to scream at myself.

…

_It had been about 6 hours since the experiment had begun. In about 15 more minutes, Azazel-sama is going to continue the horrendous experiment. To save Issei, I realized, I must risk myself. So I have decided… _

I quickly pick the lock to make sure no one notices me in here. This was my final resort, I had to free Issei, and it was my only redemption for what I brought upon him.

I looked around to before closing the door, I walked up to the microphone and turned on the intercoms.

…

_I screamed, I kept screaming for him and nothing… where were you? You said you would be there. _

'_Issei… are you wake?' _

'_Issei…'_

'_Issei!' _

'Huh?' I thought, looking around, there was no one here but I could still hear a voice.

"_Oh good, you're awake," _It was Zorrok, I was going to yell at him for why he hadn't shown up when I screamed for him when…

"…"

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing. I felt a stinging pain in my chest and tried again but still nothing. My throat began burning it was like I couldn't talk.

"_Issei, I don't have a lot of time, listen to me… you have to escape before they come back. Here I am opening a portal." _

I could hear the sound of a door slamming open, I felt my restrains open and I fell on the ground. I stood up and listened for the voice again.

"_Issei, leave now, you have to be free… you earned it." _

I saw the portal open and I went near it I looked back up at the window where he must have been standing.

"_What're you waiting for g—" _

He was cut off, suddenly the door behind me opened and I panicked. I ran towards the portal and jumped through it, seeing it close behind me…

…

"I can't believe what I am hearing," Azazel said, I was in the courtroom in the middle of it all, as they decided my punishment. "You helped him escape… why?"

I snarled at him, all my respect for this man was lost, I hated him.

"Because I would rather he survives than suffer to scum like you…" The courtroom gasped but Azazel-sama remained the same.

"If that is how you really feel then fine…" He said.

"For traitor and for going against a high class other," He said standing up. "I sentence you, Zorrok Alblis, to death on the spot!"

I saw a head board come out and a man with a big axe follow.

They pushed my head onto the headboard and Azazel asked me my final request.

"My final request is that you burn in hell your son of a—"

…

_His head rolled off the board and fell into the floor. All the court gasped and all those close to Zorrok cried, Raynare was the last one to leave. Still in shock from what had happened…_

_Soon the cleaner came and washed over what was left of Zorrok and the court-room was empty._

_Zorrok's death was the talk of the headquarters for the next week or so until it died down. Raynare, however, was traumatized by the scene and it still recurs to her in her nightmares… _

_Raynare had just watched her close friend get executed in front of her eyes all because he wanted to save him… I hope it was worth it…_

**YEAUP I DID IT! I KILLED OFF MY OC! YEA CAUSE THAT'S JUST THE KIND OF GUY I AM!**

**Seriously though, I felt really hurt for killing off Zorrok but trust me… it'll help Issei grow in the long run… Thanks you guys for supporting me for so long and if you really curious as to what the Syphon looks like just google the Siphon of Angelus… and you should get it. **

**Take care and look forward to tomorrow's episode…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ah yeaup Sunday's chapter… here we go. Just a bit tired.**

**Question TIME! **

Karlos1234ify: **Yes, they will pay for sure. But right now Issei can't do anything, I mean one of his powers was stolen from him, and now he back to the Welsh dragon being his main source of power, right? RIIIIGGGHHHT?! Just something to think about ;)**

Kpsanimefan: **WAIT NO MORE! Hehe…**

Kpsanimefan: **FUCK YEA HE GONNA BE! Well… sort of… hehe. Everything in this story isn't gonna be as it seems and it is a completely AU. So yea, EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED!**

SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: **(To address both your questions) I AM SORRY, I didn't think through the battle Pokemon battle. I just threw it in there because I was playing Fire Red. And yea, your second questions, you see Azazel's intentions were good at first but then it drove him a bit crazy when he saw that Issei had survived. **

**Anyway, ON WARDS **

**THROUGH THE FIRES AND FLAMESS!**

_Issei sprinted through the city, running from nothing. He felt his throat burning and his burnt arm wasn't making it any easier on him but he kept running. Running until he felt his feet would break if he took another step. _

_Finally Issei came to a stop, he grasps his knees and pants, absorbing as much air as possible. _

_He was really injured but the adrenaline was doing a good job at ignoring the pain. Now, though, it is fading away and the pain is creeping back. _

_He had no idea where he even was, he had no money for food, clothing, or shelter. He was just hoping for a miracle now. _

"Hey their little guy," Issei jumped at the new sound and contemplated running again. He was confronted by a tall skinny person, he looked really intimidating. Realizing that he is scaring poor little Issei, he kneels down to his size. Now the man wasn't so scary, he was smiling at the poor boy, which didn't make him seem all that bad. "What're you doing in this part of town alone?"

He asked, Issei tried to respond but nothing came out of his mouth, just that stinging pain. The man tilted his head and looked at him, "what's wrong, cat got your tongue?" He asked, Issei slowly nodded.

"Wait, you can't speak?" Issei nodded again, "well what about your mom and dad, surely you aren't here on your own."

Issei frowned and shook his head, it was kind of hard to converse with someone when you couldn't talk!

"Well, do you know where your house is?" He asked, Issei shook his head again, "well, there is no point in leaving you here, plus it's going to rain soon, you wanna tag along with me. We'll take you to the police when the rain stops."

With nowhere else to go, Issei followed the mysterious man. Sure he was scared that he might get killed or worst, by the man but maybe this was the miracle he was wishing for.

"My name is Vincent, Vincent Brooks," the man, who now had a name, spoke. (**A/N: BTW That's Vincent Brooks from Catherine, one of my favorite games of all time, just google him if you wanna know how he looks like, OH AND HE ISN'T 32 LIKE HE IS IN THE GAME. He's 19) **

…

"I just live in that building over there," he pointed at a tall building that looked to be about 23 stories high. We walked into the lobby and he greeted the man by the desk.

We went into the elevator and he hit a button that said 15 on it. I felt the elevator rise, and to be honest, I was getting a bit queasy. We arrived at the floor and he took out his keys, opening a door with the label 156.

We walked into a grimy looking apartment; it was fairly big actually, with 2 rooms, a kitchen and a living room with a couch and a T.V.

"Welcome to my apartment, I know it isn't much but it's better than the streets," he said, clasping his hands together he went to the kitchen. "Let's get you some water, you must be thirst. Go ahead, make yourself comfortable."

I walked over to the couch and awkwardly sat down, waiting for him to return. When he did, he had a glass of water in his hand, a pen and a notebook. I gulped down the water, "you do know how to write, right?" He asked, I took the notepad and the pen and scribbled down.

'Yes…'

"Good! Now let's ask some basic questions first," he said, "what's your name?"

'Issei Hyoudou, pronounced _s-a hu-dough_'

"Alright then, where are you from?" Issei contemplated on telling him where he was from.

'America…' I remember when Zorrok taught me to write in English, he said it was the simplest language to learn and most people could understand it, sure I couldn't speak it, hell I can't speak period, but I could write it pretty well.

"Oh so you're American, hm, well I could tell by your writing, I am American too," he said. "I am here for studies though."

'That's pretty cool but exactly where am I?'

"Wait, you don't even know where you are, are you one of those kidnapped kids who escaped?!" He asked.

'Yea…'

"Well, you are in Japanland, my friend." He said.

'Japan, are you serious.'

"Yup, Kyoto Japan to be specific."

I thought to himself for second, 'Japan, wasn't that where my parents were originally from. I think they said I was actually born in Kyoto. Huh, I just went full circle didn't I?'

"So, you're a runaway, eh, I guess taking you to the police is out of the question."

'Yea… I'll go with any idea you have. I am pretty desperate right now.'

"Well, how about you just live here?"

My eyes widened, I looked at the man, 'are you sure that's ok?' I wrote.

"Sure, I mean, it is my place so if I say you can stay, you can stay," the man said, "that is if you don't mind."

'… I don't know what to say… Oh right…'

The man laughed at my joke, "don't say anything, think of it as a good deed, least I could do for someone who just escaped a human trafficker. Anyway let me give you a tour of the place.

…

"… and this is where you'll be staying." He said, gesturing to the small room with a folding bed and a small drawer for cloths. "Do you have cloths?"

I looked down at my dirty, ragged, was once white shirt and my ripped black jeans and shook my head.

"Ah, that sucks and I highly doubt that my cloths will fit you and I can't have you running around my apartment half naked, FBI will be at my doorstep in seconds," he said, I looked at him confused. "I'll go pick up some cloths for you after work tomorrow, alright?" I nodded.

He looked at his watch, "ah crap, it's late, sorry I gotta go to bed. You do whatever or go to bed…"

He ran out of the room and into the one next to mine, I quietly sat on my bed and began to think.

'So, I am a runway, I have Fallen angels, and devils hunting me, and I am forcing a random stranger to let me stay at his place, wow, I guess sleep is really the only thing to do.'

So I turned off the lights laid on the bed and eventually dosed off.

…

'_Who are you?' _

_I looked up at the giant red dragon in front of me. _

'_I am your original power,' it spoke. 'But now it's him…' _

_A sudden hissing sound startled me, I turned around and 2 giant serpents were staring back at me. _

"_Embrace us… love us… we are yours… whether you like it or not!" _

_It shouted, it had a very demonic voice which changed from high and raspy to low and dark. _

"_Does not matter if you don't accept us right away, because we will come out, in your most desperate time we will come out." _

"_FOR THE DARKNESS DOES NOT FADE!" _

I jolt up, sweating and panting. It was still dark out and I could hear snoring coming from the room next to me.

'Vincent is asleep,' I thought. 'What was that nightmare? The Darkness? Desperate times?'

I got up to go get a drink of water. Vincent's small apartment was nice and cozy and it didn't seem so scary during the night, unlike the fallen angel headquarters.

I filled up my glass and looked at the time; it was 6:00 a.m. usually the time I would wake up before. Vincent said he also had to get up early so I guess I could just wait for him.

I walked over to the T.V and turned it on, the news was on.

"… _and furthermore, Kuoh Academy is going to become a co-ed school in a year, the girls-only highscool is going to be accepting applications from male students in about one more year…" _

'Oh yea, I am going to be 13 in a week.'

"Hm, maybe you should apply," I jumped at the familiar voice; it was Vincent he was in the kitchen cooking something. "I didn't expect you to be up so early, I guess I won't have to leave food for you."

He went back to cooking, I, however, was staring at the weird rectangular box under his T.V set. I walked up to it, it had a white exterior, and a small little button on the bottom.

"That's an Xbox, I don't know if you have ever had one," he said. "It's used to play video games, but I only have one game for it, Guitar Hero 3, it came with the guitar for it. I only got it because I thought it might be fun but I got too busy and never found time to play it."

He turned on the box and flicked to a random channel, on it was a logo that said Xbox 360. Then the screen changed and I was on a menu of sorts, nothing like my Gameboy.

"Here," he handed me a controller and the guitar. "hit A."

I did so and the game booted up, when on the game menu he went to tutorial and told me what buttons are where.

…

After an hour or so I had gotten used to the game, it was really fun. You had to hit the buttons and strum at the right time, really easy.

"Hey, Issei, I am gonna head to work now," Vincent said. "See you at 5."

I heard the door close

_10 hours later…_

I turned the keys and entered my apartment, Issei looked like he hadn't even moved from when I last saw him, "you're still playing that game!" I asked him, he nodded happily at me. I sat on the sofa and watched him, he had actually gotten really good at the game. He got perfect on expert level songs.

"Hey, Issei, I have been meaning to ask you something," he pauses his game, took the notepad and sat beside me. "Exactly how old are you?"

'12 but I am gonna be 13 next week, why?'

"Because I was thinking of that whole Kuoh highschool thing, I mean I know the owner pretty well and I think I can get you in by next year!" I told him.

'That's nice but I barely have any basic knowledge of mathematics or anything that is needed to get into a highschool.'

"I know, so I'll be your teacher," I said proudly. "I have a master's degree in Advanced Functions, Calculus, English, Business, Chemistry, and Biology. How do you think I was requested to come here?"

'Wow, I never knew, I mean, if it's not a burden to you.'

"Nonsense," I said, "after work, we'll study every day, until you are a highschool level student."

'Ok, when do we start?'

"Right now…"

…

**And there you have it, I know I feel kind of like an asshole for replacing Zorrok but the difference between him and Vincent is Vincent is more like a parent whereas Zorrok was more like a friend. **

**If you wanna know how Vincent looks like just google Catherine and you should get the game I stole his character from. He isn't like how he is in the game and he isn't the same age but he looks like how he does in that game. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this weekend chapter and be sure to look forward to next Friday for the next chapter. **

**Schedule: **

**Mon-Wed= Writing for the weekly big chatper (WBC) **

**Thursday= Readthrough**

**Friday= Publish WBC**

**Sat-Sun= 2-4 Normal Chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, BWC is here and we're going to progress further in the story. Now just a little recap of what happened last chapter:  
After escaping the Fallen angel's clutches Issei finds himself back at his birth place, with a man who was kind enough to take him in; a 19 year old man who is a genius, he came to Japan because of a job offer and has taken Issei in and is willing to teach him. Oh and we find out Issei is pretty good at Guitar Hero 3. **

**Question timeee**

Karlos1234ify: **Thanks I was hoping that it would bring in a slight change of mood from that previous chapter. **

Hunter XZ**: No rush, be patient **

Nicolite**: Yeaup, I knew I needed some relief from all the… sadness.**

SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan**: I think I will!**

blackblood567: **…**

**ON WARDS!**

_It's been about 8 months …_

_Issei has been learning a significant amount from Vincent; he has already gotten past the 8__th__ grade level and is studying highschool grades. Much to Vincent's surprise, Issei was a very exemplary child._

_He was very obedient, respectful and very helpful; much better than most kids from his generations. Vincent assumed that these were customs that were taught to slaves. Vincent thought that Issei would actually be really dependent on him but he could actually handle himself very well. Vincent only needed to worry about the cooking and the teaching._

The silent boy became more of an assistant in my work, organizing my schedule, making sure I met deadlines, recommending what I should go for; he was definitely earning his living.

'Hell, he even got me a promotion.'

"And that's how you work do advanced trigonometry," I watched Issei furiously write on the paper. "It's fine if you don't understand it the first time."

Issei shoves a page in my face, I read over it. My eyes widened, he only got 4 out of 35 questions wrong.

'That's like university level stuff right there,' I thought.

"Well, Issei, this is quite impressive," I said, I saw his face brighten. "However, you still got 4 questions wrong." His face suddenly dropped, "oh come on, it's not that bad." He shook his head, angrily and pointed at the paper.

"You want more questions?" Issei nodded. "Quite the perfectionist, aren't you? But I really think we should do English next."

Issei looked down and then nodded.

"Good…"

…

"Well, Issei, I gotta say," he looked at me, tired and weary. "These last few months, you have really changed my life. I mean, you got me a promotion, you got me set for the next few years and all I am doing to repay you is teaching you." He took the notepad out from his pocket.

'Don't worry about it, it's the least I can do. You are giving me an education, food, cloths, and a place to stay, I couldn't ask for more.'

"Fine, if you won't think of it as a repayment, think of it as a gift," he looked at me. "Get your coat we're going to a store."

…

'Why are we here?' He handed me the notepad.

"Because, I am gonna buy you something," we walked into a gaming store. "I know how much you like that Guitar Hero game, so I thought, what is better than a game about playing guitar. A game which teaches you to play a real guitar!"

We went to the counter and I asked the man behind it for Rocksmith 2014. He came back with a huge box, which looked like it weighed a ton.

'Oh god, maybe this wasn't such a good idea,' he wrote on his notepad, I laughed.

"Don't worry about it!" I said, patting him on the back. "Let's get this stuff and go!"

…

They both came running in through the door, "come on, let's hook it up!" Vincent said.

They both rushed to set up the game, following all the instructions that the booklet told them to. When they were finally done, Issei was the first one to hop on it.

"Good luck man," he went on tutorial and I sat and watched. At first I was paying attention but then the game kept going on and on and on and on and, eventually, I dozed off.

When I came to I saw that Issei was still playing. He was playing an actual song this time and it was about 11:30 p.m.

"Well, Issei, I am off to bed," I declared, getting up and stretching. "Go to bed soon alright."

He nodded and I went off to the washroom to brush my teeth.

…

I woke up the next morning, to see the glow of the T.V still shinning.

"You're still playing that?" I asked him, he looked at me with bloodshot eyes and twitched a bit, slowly nodding.

"That's it!" I said, I went up to the xbox and shut it off. "Issei, I told you to go to bed soon."

He frowned at me, "Issei… come on, don't do this. Now go and get some sleep."

He placed the guitar on the stand that the game came with and went off to bed, I made breakfast and left some for him.

Before I left I checked on him and he was already fast asleep.

'Crazy kid…'

…_let's fast forward to Issei's fourteenth birthday…_

"Happy birthday!" Vincent said, he had a party favor on and a popper with a cake on the table that had candles which said 14. I smiled at him, "what? I'll have you know I actually put work into this." Vincent says.

After they cut the cake, they sit down on the couch to open presents. Vincent gave him a small wrapped box; he shook it and carefully opened up the wrapping.

"It's a phone," Issei took out the, rather large, phone out of its case. "A Gamsung Galaxy V3, I know that you're going to be going to highschool soon so I thought that you should have a phone, to keep in contact with me and the friends you'll make."

Issei's expression suddenly changed, Vincent noticed it too.

"What's wrong, you don't like it," Vincent asked, Issei quickly took out his notepad.

'No, that phone is amazing, it's just that. I am kind of nervous, I mean I can't speak so how am I gonna make friends.'

"People won't care about how you can't speak, they'll care more about the type of person you are," Vincent explained. "Be nice to everyone, even if they aren't nice to you, but don't let kindness blind you. If you feel like you are being oppressed or bullied, stand up for yourself."

Issei took in the information, he was very nervous for highschool but he also felt like he was just overreacting. He got strapped to a cross and had the Siphon of Angelus suck out a part of him, he literally felt torn in half, highschool sounded easy in comparison to that.

"Highschool isn't some walk in the park, the work is only a part of it," Vincent said. "It's the kids that'll really get you, I say get friends as soon as possible or you'll rise being a loner."

Issei wasn't bad at making friends, sure he was shy; alright really shy but now he feel like this is gonna be much harder because back then he could actually talk, now he is voiceless.

…_one day before school starts… _

Saying that Issei was nervous for his first day was an understatement, he felt his stomach spurning as he ate his breakfast.

"Man, you look as if you are gonna puke out your breakfast," Vincent spoke; they were both eating breakfast together. Usually Issei would be just in his boxers and white shirt but this time he was in the official Kuoh Academy male uniform. "Calm down, I don't want to have to drive you to the hospital because you had an anxiety attack."

Issei wrote on his notepad, 'It's just I haven't had social interaction for about 2 years. This is pretty goddamn nerve racking, but I should remain calm. I guess you're right, hospital on the first day is probably not a good idea.' He passed it to Vincent who skimmed through it.

"Yea," he replied, sliding Issei notepad back to him. "Anyway, you have about half an hour so you should get ready."

Issei quickly finished his breakfast and grabbed his bag; he glanced at the clock, 7:30. He had about half an hour before school start, he waved bye to Vincent and took off.

He walked outside and took in a deep breath, all these people walking around. It seemed so foreign to him; he had never been exposed to the world like this so he didn't know how to prepare.

He remembered the instructions that Vincent had told him, take this bus and stay on it until it drops you off near Kuoh.

As if on cue, I saw the bus arriving, I took out the amount of money and put it as I entered.

…

I stood in front of the gates to Kuoh academy, there were still students wandering around so I stepped in. Looking around, I noticed that the school was big, maybe all schools were like this.

I remembered that this school was a girls only school before and just recently turned co-ed. I could notice that significant amount of females wandering around with their friends.

I kept to myself making my way to the entrance into the school.

"Yo move!" One guy pushed me out of the way as the two of them sprinted off following them was a crowd of girls screaming angrily. I watched them all run into the school.

I stood up and brushed myself off and followed where everyone had gone. Entering the building, I took out my schedule I received in the mail; it said that the first class I had was English.

…

I walked into my class and saw that the teacher wasn't here yet; everyone else was just sitting around talking with friends. I chose the second seat closest to the window, in case I need to escape, I mean, you never know.

Everyone was chatting away, whereas I was quietly sitting down and playing around on my phone. In my free time I would mess around on it, all the apps and stuff. This was fun and all but only for a while, so I dwelled deeper and I found a darker side of this.

Hacking, I figured out how to do all sorts of cool things; from something simple like messing with the PA system to being able to break into the school's funded account.

"Eh, you on the phone," I turn around to the guy talking to me. "You from Duoh middle school?"

I shook my head, "well, where you from?"

I went took out my notepad to write my response, "don't you ignore me!" He yelled, he came up to me and looked at my notepad.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you can't speak or something?" He asked.

Suddenly the door flew open and a person, who I presume is the teacher, came running in with papers in her hand.

"Sorry I am late class!" She said as she placed her papers on the table. All the remaining students who were sitting on tables or walking around, including that guy that was talking to me, all go to a seat.

The teacher straightens her hair, "welcome to grade 9 English, I am your teacher Ms. Benita; I hope we all have a great semester."

She wrote her name on the board, "now, I am pretty sure most of us here know each other," I kind of just sank in my chair at this point. "So we'll skip the introduction and go right to the lesson."

…

"…and this is your assignment for today," everyone was packing out their stuff and getting ready to go. It was a pretty uneventful day.

I had English, Math, Science and Geography. Pretty boring subjects but I wasn't complaining. No one really came to talk to me or anything so I just spent most of my day alone. Not that I was expecting myself to have a lot of friends right away.

My Math teacher was pretty dull, he had a monotone voice and these big glasses that looked like they were gonna fall off and every lesson sounded like a robotic recording.

My Science teacher was trying too hard to be our favorite; she didn't even teach a lesson we just played stupid childish games through-out the period.

My Geography teacher was really strict, I feel like this is the only class I am really gonna learn something.

Anyway it was time to pack up, so I closed my bag, went to my locker. I got my coat out and closed it and walked to the bus stop.

…

I arrived at my stop and walked out the bus, the sun was setting. I decided to take a shortcut through the alley to get to the building faster.

I was walking through when I noticed two older kids standing in the alley, I thought nothing of it and kept on walking.

"Eh, kid," one of them spoke. "You got money on ya, a phone?"

I didn't do anything, I instantly realized that these guys were trying to rob me. My first instinct was to run, and run fast!

"Alright then, empty your pockets," the second one asked I recognized him as the guy from school, 'oh crap, I wonder if he remembers me?' I turned around to walk away until he pulled a gun on me.

"Empty your goddamn pockets right now!" He demanded, I really didn't wanna give up my phone.

So I reached into my pockets, like I was gonna get the phone but instead I shot my hands up like I was being arrested. The two idiots thought that there were cops so they turned around and I sprinted.

I could see the end of the alley, I was almost there until.

"No you dumbass!" I heard one of them shouted, followed by the sound of a gun being fired and then… well I don't remember.

**Sorry guys I hope I didn't disappoint you. It's just that exams are one more week away and studying while and writing is a bit hard so I couldn't type in that much. **

**And yes, Issei got shot. **

**No, he isn't dead. **

**Review, favorite, like, comment, subscribe, follow, stalk, kiss, marry, fuck, kill, slaughter, torture. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Aloha, WHAT IS UP PEOPLE! …heheh... let's get down to it. **

diggerboy4: **Ask and you shall receive.**

Nicolite: **Kinda, we're gonna give Issei a bit of a makeover… **

SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: **You'd be surprised really…**

**I really wanna thank SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan and Karlos1234ify for being there from the beginning and staying with me for these last few chapters. **

**ON WARDS! WE SHALL PLAY FIDDLE WITH THE DEVIL FOR OUR SOULS!**

_I really don't know if I have even opened my eyes, that's how dark it is in this room. Didn't I get shot, like through the head? Huh, so this is hell. _

"No really, mate," I was startled by a demonic British; yes I said that, voice out of the dark. "We just in ya head."

I frantically searched for my notepad only to realize I was naked.

_GAH!_

"Boy, just think," the British voice spoke. "We can hear yous just fine."

_Um, alright, testing, testing… _

"Loud and clear, monkey," suddenly out of the darkness a little demon sprouted up. It had dark grey skin and yellow demonic eyes, it was wearing what looked to be the British flag and a ragged old cap on its head.

_Where am I? _

"Yous in ya head," it spoke, it was really small and agile like a monkey.

_Are you trying to insult me?_

"Ah well, mate," it said crawling up to me. "This is whats now ya head and you have the Darkness to thank for that."

_Well yea, I guess this much dark would make it seem like that. _

"No, ya idiot," it said, then turned around to the dark. "Ah, just introduce yaself. I'd be easier."

Suddenly there was a ripple in the darkness, like it was water. The ripple waves spread all around me until they all disappeared.

_Holy!_

The walls around me suddenly opened up to, what looked like, a bunch of eyes. They were glowing yellow just like the little monkey-demons.

_What the hell is that? _

"That is da darkness," the monkey said. "They only thing keep ya from dying right now."

_Care to elaborate. _

"Well, son, to put it briefly," the monkey said. "Yous dead, but da darkness can't send ya to hell. It need ya still, so yous stuck in dis place while it repairs da damage done to ya real body."

_So the real me is just lying somewhere in an alley._

"Nah, some old hag was kind enough to call the ambulance and dey came and too ya to the hospital," the monkey spoke. "It was prutty funny; you was just talkin' about not goin' to the hospital today with that Vince fella."

_So, I am ok. _

"Well, allow me to explain," there was a new voice, but this one was much more different, it sounded deep and monotone. "You see, usually, when the host is severely hurt the Darkness would take over his body and kill many people to help speed up the healing process. The dark essences cause you to naturally heal up your body but killing others and stealing their human essences speeds up the process."

"Alas your body is in a too much of difficult place for the Darkness to possess and speed up the process."

_Wait, how long is this going to take?_

"Maybe one or two days, but your real body will be sitting in the hospital room for about 7 months, remember you were supposed to die right there."

_Wait who are you guys?_

"Me, I is the Darkling," the little British demon-monkey said.

"I am Ddraig, your other dragon," I widened my eyes at hearing that.

_Wait wasn't there supposed to be another dragon? _

"Yes, originally but he was taken from you," Ddraig explain. "Now this being has taken its place, it's even pushed me out of the way to become your main source of power."

"Sorry, dragon, that's just how we is," the darkling snickered.

_So the darkness is here right now?_

"Yes," Ddraig spoke.

_Why isn't he or she or it speaking? _

"Don't know, it never talked before so I think I'd chose to continue like dis," the darkling answered.

_Care to explain what the darkness is really is? _

"Sure, we got 48 hours ta kill so why not?" the little darkling spoke. "List' close, monkey."

_A long, long, fucking time ago. Back when there was literally nothing, there was darkness. Now back then there was no hell, no fallen angels, only heaven and God. So God, one day, had a revelation, that something would wage a terrible war against him. So he began to panic, he need powerful angels to defend him. _

_But he realized that he didn't have enough, so he decided to create humans for the sole purpose of getting powerful angels. Sure, this was a good idea but he had nowhere to put them on heaven so he decided to throw them into the universe._

_God started creating planets and other places like this to inhabit humans._

_But what he didn't know was that the darkness was existing in the universe and when God tried to take his space he was really goddamn pissed. So he destroyed the planets that God had created, God was pissed at the darkness. _

_So he sent his warriors out to kill the darkness, needless to say the darkness massacred them all. God's fear caused him to do something rational. For once in heaven he allowed two angels to mate, fuck, have sex, bang, whatever the fuck you wanna call it and he chose his strongest angel warrior and his most holy maiden. _

_The child was born, she was taught to hate the darkness, to be the reason that the darkness will die. _

_Centuries past training this young girl to fight the darkness. _

_Until finally the day arrived, and you know how people say that when God wanted to create the universe he said 'Let there be light!'_

_Well yea, the 'light' was this girl. She shot out of heaven and went straight for the heart of the darkness armed with her weapon of choice, the Siphon, so what you know it by 'The Syphon of Angelus'.This weapon was created by the angel to be able to contain the darkness. _

_She fought hard with the darkness and sucked up a lot of his energy. They both kept fighting and fighting but eventually the young angel lost too much of her energy._

_So the darkness ensnared the young angel and subduing her to mass trauma. He stole her essences and soul, killing her. But, because of the girls pure hear, the darkness could not hold her energy thus she freed herself from him as his polar opposite. _

_He was dark, she was light._

_He could only inhabit male host, her only females._

_The Darkness was fueled by fear, anger, despair the Angelus was fueled happiness, courage, and love._

_Everything about those two was the opposite, so it was natural for them to become mortal enemies. _

_Now, even though the angel had been defeated the darkness was too weak to fight off the wrath of God. So he let God inhabit humans, and thus the universe you know was born. _

_Millennia later, God had forgotten about the darkness but the darkness still reminisced. The darkness was 'existing' again but he wasn't as powerful as he was before. So he came up with a plan, he would inhabit one of God's creations and use it to kill other creations._

_Thus the first host of the darkness ran ramped, God didn't know what would posse one of his creations to do such a thing. But when he found out it was the darkness he forced the essences of the young angel to do the same. _

_And thus the Angelus was born. _

_The darkness murdered, raped, and tortured many of the followers of God. But when the Angelus stepped in to stop him, she was immediately disemboweled. God realized that the darkness had become too strong for the Angelus to kill._

_So he brought her back into another host, God knew that there was no way that she would stand a chance against him so he used the cries of his followers to fuel the Angelus. _

_The Angelus host, pumped full of energy, fought the Darkness host. And holy fuck was it an epic battle, mass murder and two powers fighting. But in the end, the cries of the followers were more powerful than the amount of fear that the darkness had created. _

_And thus the darkness had perished._

_Now superfast forward to this century, the last host of the darkness had trapped the darkness inside the Syphon and sealed it away where no one would find it. _

"…no about of magic could help you find where it was, the only way to do it was to wander around and eventually find it."

The little darkling's explanation was kind of hard to understand but I got the gist of it.

"But, after the first host, the Darkness inhabited people by bloodline not by choice. So you getting it must mean something different…" The dragon finally spoke.

_What does that mean?_

"Fuck if I know…"

**And that's it for this day's chapter. Sorry if I got a little sloppy I am studying right now.  
Now I know that you are going to get really mad when you hear this news so I am going to be quick about it. **

**I can't post a BWC next week, because of exams and I have to concentrate on those. But I promise, I PROMISE, I will continue with an extra-long chapter!**

**So sorry guys. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sup guys, so exams are over and next semester starts for me. But I know you all don't care about that and are just here for the story. So I'll get right to it.**

**This chapter isn't going to be as long as I had hoped for. I know, I know I promised but things just got in the way and I only had two days to write this so please forgive any crucial grammatical errors or just plain stupidity. I'll revisit this chapter and check it every properly.**

**So I have been playing the Darkness 2, amazing game by the way, to familiarize myself with the lore once again and I realize that I was actually wrong about a lot of things. **

**1. Issei couldn't have became the host because he already has a power, the Darkness can only manifest inside a HUMAN and human alone. **

**2. Issei cannot see the darkness or make direct contact with it, only think angry thoughts at it. **

**3. I was also wrong about the origins of the Darkness and the Angelus, in the true origins it says that the Angelus and Darkness are actually a part of each other but God separated the two and made them mortal enemies. **

**4. The Darkness and the Angelus have been depicted in many, many religions and have been hosts to many famous people such as; Hitler, Genghis Khan, Rosetta, Moses' mother, etc**

**5. There are people who purse after the Darkness and the Angelus, they are a secret cult, the biggest secret cult in the world, called the Brotherhood. They were able to contain the Darkness, but not the Angelus, and the power it gave drove them mad. They started to believe that the only way to save the world was by destroying it, so they planned on using the Darkness's powers to destroy it. However one brother stood against it, but when he realized that they were still going to destroy the world he decided the free the Darkness. And as a result, the Angelus ascended from Heaven to give this guy the smiting of the millennia. She literally burnt his soul out of existence, he literally does not exist.**

**6. The Angelus was also referred to as 'The Sister of Light.'**

**Those are just 5 main things you should know about the Darkness and the Angelus, and just to let you know. I am not going to be following the official lore of the Darkness but going by my own. If you want to know more about the Darkness or any other thing related to it, just search up 'The Darkness 2 All Relic' on Youtube.**

**Anyway enough talk, let's write. **

**ON WARDS!**

'_He should wake up any second now…'_

'_Issei… Issei wake up?_**' **I slowly open my eyes, there is a doctor standing next to me and Vincent to my left.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, Issei," the doctor spoke. I blinked a couple of times again and stood up only to jolt in pain. "Easy, son, easy. You took quite a sever hit, you should rest."

"You've been out for 2 months," he said. My eyes widened and I looked over at Vincent who nodded back at me.

"Oh man, what about school!?" As I said that, Vincent eyes widened aswell.

"Oh don't worry," the doctor said. "I am sure that you guardian has informed the school of your current condition."

"Yes," Vincent said, a bit in a non-confident tone. "Of course I did."

I shook my head in disappointment, "that's good; anyway I have to attend to something quickly. You can sign Issei out at the front office, Mr. Brooks." The Doctor smiled, he then left us alone.

I searched frantically for my notepad, "don't worry, I am already calling them." He told me, I looked at him with anger but he was already dialing on his phone.

He began to tap on the side table as he dialed, "yes hello, um, yes I would like to report the absence of Issei Hyoudou." I could slightly hear the sound of a voice on the other end. "What? Oh… Oh well… isn't there something we can do?" I began to worry at how his expression changed. "Well I know Mr. Sitri pretty well so maybe you could… uh huh… yes… alright… ok, thank you so much!"

He closed his phone and looked back at me, "well, I found a way to get you back into the school but you need to go speak to the Student Council president about it first," he told me. "Right now…" I looked at him in disbelief.

"Well, I got you your close, let's get going!"

…

I hopped inside the car and buckled myself in, "well let's get ready to head to the Sitri estate." Vincent said as he started up the car.

We began moving, I began writing down what how I was going to explain myself to the Student Council president about my absences. All this could have been avoided if Vincent was smart enough to call the school.

The whole ride there I wrote down a bunch of stuff I felt were need. Like an introduction, and what the problem is, and how lovely that person looks tonight.

'I highly doubt compliments will get me anywhere tonight.' I thought, soon the car came to a halt. I looked up and saw we were at the gates to a mansion.

We pulled up close to a booth of sorts and Vincent stuck his head out, "yes we are here to see Ms. Sitri," he said. The guard nodded his head and opened the gate. We drove in and parked at the front of the house.

"Well go on," he spoke. "You're on your own here."

I opened the door and walked out, it was pretty cold day; the orange and yellow leaves were falling down. Ah yes, autumn.

I walk up to the expensive wooden door, there was a door bell. I pressed it and waited, fiddling with the short pencil in my left hand. Finally a man came to the door, "can I help you, sir," he asked. I looked up at the tall man and showed him the notepad.

"Hmm, right this way, sir." I followed the man through the door and into the large lobby of the house; the marble flooring and the giant chandler just screamed 'money'.

I followed the butler through the house to a door, "the mistress is waiting your arrival, sir, please go on through." He left me.

I slowly opened the door and peek inside, it was a fairly large room with only a fireplace lighting the place. It seemed to be a library, with giant book shelves and a couch in the middle of the room.

"You must be Issei," a female's voice spoke. "Please take a seat." There was a woman sitting on the single recliner near the other couch. I quickly complied and walked over to the couch, awkwardly sitting down.

"My name is Sona Sitri and I am the current Student Council president."

"So I heard that you missed two months of schools without informing anyone about the situation you were in," she spoke, I quickly shuffled closer to her and handed her the notepad. "I see, it says here that your guardian, Mr. Brooks, forgot to inform the school of your predicament."

I nodded, "well, Mr. Hyoudou, usually I would not allow any ordinary student relief from a suspension but I am going to make an exception for you."

I took the notepad and wrote, 'no catch or anything?'

"Oh I didn't say that," she smiled at me wickedly. "You see I am going to need you to run some errands for me, well not for me but a friend of mine."

'What do you mean?'

"Ah um, well, it's better to explain like this," the president spoke. "You see that school is not only just a highschool but a headquarters for two devil peerages."

'_PUNISHMENT!' _

I grabbed my head with the sudden jolt of pain, "everything ok?" She asked.

'Yea, just fine, please go on.' I wrote back to her.

"Anyway, there are two peerages running in the school; one ran by me and one ran by my friend who is the president of the Occult club, an exclusive club in the school. Yes that would make me a devil."

I felt my heart jump at those words, _'rip her throat out!' _I tried hard to remain calm and ignore the thoughts in my head but it was easier said than done.

"You give off a very, very small amount of energy, and I know that Rias is in search for a new pawn, tomorrow you will return to school as a new student and you will have to join the Occult club right after school."

'Sounds good.' I wrote to her.

"Ok, I look forward to seeing your face around, Issei," she said, gesturing me that I can leave. I quietly left her alone.

I walked out the mansion and into the car, I closed the door and Vincent awoke, "how'd it go?" He asked me.

'Oh good, no thanks to you, I am allowed to go back to school tomorrow and in exchange I need to help one of the clubs around the school.'

"Well that's a pretty good deal," he replied. "I am assuming that you'll be staying out late more often, And this time not ending up in the hospital?"

I gave a look of disapproval.

"What?" He said. "Am I not allowed to tell jokes?"

'Only good ones.'

"Oh, I see how it is," he responded.

…

**Ugh I know I know and I am sorry it's just I didn't really plan out precisely what happens next and I am sorry I only had about 2 days to do this chapter so yea. **

**Anyway I am going to give you an option guys.**

**1. Would you like 2 chapters per months that are long and edited?**

**2. Just stick to the current schedule.**

**Let me know and I am going to start thinking of tomorrow's chapter **


End file.
